


Sudden Realizations

by Brittneywillow



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Infinity War never happened, Sick Bucky Barnes, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 21:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittneywillow/pseuds/Brittneywillow
Summary: Tony and Bucky don't talk, but Steve is gone and Bucky is sick. In comes reluctant mother-hen Tony to save the day and realize some things along the way.





	Sudden Realizations

“Why am I stuck babysitting Barnes?” Tony asked, annoyance not hidden. 

“He doesn’t need babysitting, Tony. He knows how to care for himself ‘ya know. All I ask is that you keep an eye on him. I’ve never left him all by himself since he got back,” Steve persuaded.

“Not like he wants anything to do with me anyways. The guy actively avoids me, Steve!”

“He’s just scared, okay. It’ll be fine. I’ll be back in less than a week.” Steve sighed but left at that. 

__________

Tony was holed up in his lab, per usual, and had been, except for the occasional food break, since Steve had left 2 days ago. This meant he’d yet to see Bucky but that wasn’t surprising. Since the exiled Avengers were deemed to no longer be criminals and were welcome into the States again, he’d barely seen Bucky. The first time was a few short minutes when Steve and him had first moved into the tower while they thanked him. And even then, Steve had done nearly all the talking. Other than that, it was just passing moments when they’d both been in the same room but Bucky would always leave as soon as he could when that happened. So, it wasn’t surprising to not see Bucky. What was surprising, though, was when FRIDAY chimed in on Bucky’s behalf. 

“Sir, Mr. Barnes is wanting to know if you have heard from Mr. Rogers yet as well as when he is to be expected home.”

“Huh, can’t even ask me himself? No, he’s not able to communicate during his mission. He’ll be back in like 4 days. That’s all I know,” Tony said, never looking up from the holo-table in front of him.

“I will pass this along to Mr. Barnes.” And then the music returned to the lab and Tony thought nothing of the exchange.  
__________

Tony had finally come up from the lab last night to sleep. Now he was sat in the common room watching whatever seemed good on TV. He heard footsteps approaching but didn’t glance toward the hallway, curious if Bucky would continue walking knowing Tony was here. 

Bucky entered the kitchen, quickly throwing together some instant oatmeal and then sitting down at the table to eat. Tony got up from the couch, leaving the TV on so it wasn’t completely silent. He went into the kitchen and grabbed another cup of coffee. 

“Oatmeal for lunch? You and Cap really are old men.” Tony laughed a little, hoping to interact with Bucky on some level. He looked puzzled at the man as he ate. He stared off into space, not even looking at his food while he ate. And eating was a strong word, it was more like moving the oatmeal around and eating the smallest bites possible in between. Sort of looked like Peter and his vegetables. He noticed that Bucky kept his metal arm under the table, resting it on his lap limply. Maybe he thought Tony would be freaked out by it. 

“I’ll be around if you need anything. Steve will be back in like 3 days, by the way, FRIDAY mentioned you asked about that.” Bucky nodded in silent reply so Tony left to return to his TV show. Shortly after, Bucky went back to his room without a word.  
________

“Sir,” FRIDAY started, making Tony look up from the tablet in his hands. 

“Yes?” Tony asked.

“Mr. Barnes needs assistance in his room, quickly please.”

Tony held in a grumble but still walked briskly to Bucky’s room. He heard rough coughing when he approached the door but knocked to be safe. When the coughing didn’t let up, he went in to see what was wrong. 

Bucky was a mess on the floor near the bathroom door. He was on his knees, right arm placed out in front of him to brace himself on the ground while coughs racked his body. His metal arm lay a few feet away in a padded case that was left open. 

“Hey, you okay?” Tony asked. Bucky didn’t reply so Tony went to the bathroom to get a glass of water for him which he graciously took. Although Bucky stopped coughing, his breathing was shallow and raspy and Tony could see the flush on his skin that was indicative of a fever.

“C’mon Barnes. Let’s get you back in bed,” Tony helped him up and set the heavy man down on the bed, taking a seat beside on the edge. Tony stared a few moments as the man in front of him lolled his head forward and back slightly, groaning as he did so. “You want your arm?”

“Mm, no. Makes it worse,” Bucky said, eyes still closed but more so from the headache building behind his eyes than from actual exhaustion. 

“Makes it worse? What do you mean?”

“Aches, the shoulder. It’s heavy and just hurts after a while.”

“You can feel it?” Tony asks curiously. 

“Yeah,” Bucky replies, opening his eyes now but he stares firmly at the hem of his shirt.

“The arm too or just the shoulder?”

“All of it,” He says, quieter than before. “Joint to fingers, there’s like wires and stuff to make it work.”

Oh god. That means, in Siberia... he could. Oh god.

“Barnes, I’m sorry.”

“No, s’okay.”

“It’s not. It’s not okay. I’m sorry, I. I didn’t know,” he stammers, heart sinking a bit as he replays that day in his head.

“It’s fine, Stark. I deserved it. It’s fine.”

Tony realizes it, all of it. Bucky is scared of him. Not because he thinks Tony’s mad, but because he thinks Tony will hurt him. Again. And Tony breaks a little at that. 

Bucky breaks into a coughing fit then, and it brings him back to the present. 

Right, he’s sick. I can handle that. And add building a new arm onto the to-do list. 

“Alright, breathe. It’s okay,” Tony went to place his hand on his back but Bucky flinched instantly. 

What have I done? He’s scared to even let me near him. 

“There ‘ya go,” Tony said, as Bucky’s coughs started to die out and he was able to uncrumple himself and lean back against the wall again.

Tony stood, making his way to the bathroom and bringing back a glass of water. “Here, drink it. Like, all of it.” And Bucky complied. 

“FRIDAY, scan him please and give me the stats,” Tony said. 

“I’m fine, Stark, really.”

“Yeah, well let’s see what’s really going on.”

“Mr. Barnes has a fever of 101.6 and is displaying the symptoms of a chest infection. I’d recommend rest and fluids for now. I’ll continue to monitor his fever. No medications available will work for Mr. Barnes due to his variation of the serum being untested.”

“Thanks, FRI.” Tony looked back down to Bucky who hadn’t moved since the coughing fit and was now staring off into space again. “Get comfortable, I’ll be back soon.”

Hearing no arguments, Tony left and set off to gather (ask FRIDAY to order) supplies. 

_______

Tony approached the door to Bucky’s room, pausing to knock and call out his name before entering when no response came. He turned the lights on and set the grocery bags on the dresser before making his way to Bucky’s bed. “Not looking too hot there, Barnes. You okay?” Tony asked, looking over the figure curled up on the bed. He looked too small and too weak to be who he was. 

That wasn’t him, Tony. James Barnes isn’t the same as the Winter Soldier and you know it.

Tony shook off his thoughts, focusing on the task at hand. “FRIDAY, he still okay?”

“I’m afraid not, Sir. I’ve warned him multiple times of his increasing fever but he requested I “shut it” and then muted me.”

“Why wasn’t I alerted of this stuff, exactly?” Tony asked sternly, annoyed at his AI.

“There is no override protocol for Mr. Barnes’ data to be reported to anybody at the moment. Mr. Barnes’ fever has risen significantly and is at a dangerous level. It needs to be lowered immediately to prevent permanent damage. It is currently 104.2 F.”

“Shit, Barnes. FRI, run a bath at whatever the right temperature is for this,” Tony said, moving urgently to unravel the blankets from Bucky and trying to shake him awake.

“Mmph. What?” Bucky said groggily.

“Let’s get you up,” he said as he pulled Bucky’s legs off the side of the bed and moved to wrap an arm around his torso. “Come on, you’ve got to get cooled down,” he coaxed as Bucky weakly struggled against his side as they walked even though is was mostly Tony pulling Bucky along. 

“No, I.. I’m fine,” he struggled.

“It’s okay, Barnes. I know you’re tired but we’ve got to get this fever down. Almost there.”

They finally made it to the bathroom where Tony set Bucky on the tub’s edge, leaning him against the wall for balance. 

“Okay, not trying to be forward with you but the clothes have to come off.” Tony moved to start the process when Bucky failed to respond.

He’d gotten to pulling the long sleeved shirt off his left shoulder but Bucky startled back to awareness. He locked his eyes on Tony’s but they weren’t angry, he looked terrified. 

Damn it. 

“Nothing’s wrong. We’re all okay but you’ve got to get in the cool water and I can’t have you in your clothes. Not here to hurt you, Barnes. Wouldn’t ever do something like that (again). Can you help me out here?” he pleaded and the man nodded back before helping pull his head out of the shirt. Tony tried not to stare but he couldn’t help but do it a little. The heavily gnarled scar stood out against Bucky’s skin as it roped around his shoulder. Thick metal plates were visible under the skin along his ribs and a clump of wires sat in the middle of the metal part of his shoulder. 

What did they do to him?

“This isn’t going to be fun but it’ll make you feel better. You ready?” he asked, helping lower Bucky into the water when he nodded. 

“Sh-shit, man. It’s cold.”

“That’s the point. Your fever is real high, dangerously high. You can’t ignore things like that, Barnes. Cap would kill me if something happened to you.”

“Bucky,” he looked up to Tony, “call me Bucky.”

Tony turned to face Bucky properly now and nodded. “Bucky it is but in exchange, call me Tony.” 

Bucky nodded but continued to shiver in the lukewarm water. 

“Update, FRIDAY?” asked Tony. 

“Mr. Barnes’ temperature has dropped to 103.7 but it is still too high. I’ll alert you when it is has returned to a safe level.”

“Thanks. How about we get you cleaned up? You’re probably sweaty from your fever and your pile of blankets,” Tony asked, and although he planned on doing it no matter what, he was glad Bucky nodded in agreement. 

Tony helped as Bucky washed his hair but when Bucky nearly hit his head trying to rinse out the shampoo, he took over for him. He wet a washcloth and poured a generous amount of soap onto it, taking his time to clean the man’s back and chest. He stopped at his left shoulder, unaware of how to proceed. 

“You can ask about it. About HYDRA or Wakanda or the arm but I don’t know much about that one,” Bucky said, opening the floor to Tony. 

“I don’t..Do you.. Is he? Sorry, you’re sick. It’s not my business and you don’t need this now.”

“S’okay, really. ‘He’ is gone. Shuri made sure of it. I remember it, all of it. Sometimes I get dreams but that’s it. I’ve got the scans of the arm and all somewhere but I don’t understand all the mechanics,” Bucky said, filling in the questions Tony wanted answers to most but was too afraid to ask. 

“Stop, Bucky. I shouldn’t have asked. Let’s just get you healthy, okay?” And Bucky nodded in response. “I’ll be back. Got to fix up the bed and get you some clothes. Don’t pass out or anything. FRIDAY, keep me updated as needed.” And with that, Tony left to go into the connecting bedroom. 

A little while later, Tony was alerted that Bucky’s fever had dropped enough for him to go back in bed. Tony helped him dry off and get dressed before getting him back to his bed. 

“One blanket is the new rule,” he said as he tossed a light throw over Bucky. 

“Got you stocked up with Gatorade, the twisty cap kind too. Pete insists it’s better than the regular stuff so I figured why not. And you need to eat some of this soup before you can go back to sleep. There’s some tea too for the cough, the honey in it should help,” Tony said. 

“Need anything else?” Bucky shook his head no. 

“Tell FRIDAY if you need anything. She’ll keep me updated if you decide to ignore medical advice again.” Tony left and made his way back to his shop, ready to tear into the files he’d had Shuri send over of Bucky’s arm.  
________

It was hours later when FRIDAY interrupted Tony in his lab again. 

“Sir, Mr. Barnes is in distress in his room. He appears to be having a nightmare.”

Crap. 

He rushed to Bucky’s room, cursing as to why the lab was on the other side of the building. Opening the door, he paused at the scene in front of him. The light peeking into the room from the hall illuminated Bucky slightly. He was tense, grabbing fitfully at the sheets. A light sheen was visible over his skin and he was muttering incoherent things. 

Okay, you’ve got this. Just be like Pepper after you’d wake up from nightmares. 

“Bucky?” Tony stepped cautiously toward the bed. 

“Wake up, Bucky. Come on.” He gently shook Bucky, the man then shooting awake in terror. His eyes were wide and his breathing ragged, which didn’t help with the chest thing he had going on. 

“You okay?” Tony asked, already knowing the answer. 

Bucky shook his head no in the slightest movement possible. 

“Steve?” he asked, barely even a whisper. 

“He’s out of town for a little,” Tony said, moving to take a seat on the near side of the bed where there was space. Bucky nodded, laying back down and curling himself into a ball like a child. 

Oh, Bucky.

Tony sighed, swinging his legs onto the bed and leaning his back against the pillows and supporting wall. “Come here.”

Bucky made no movement but Tony knew he had to try.

“I won’t hurt you. I hope you know that. I never meant to, I didn’t know. I,” he paused, noting the sound of sniffling beside him. He took actions into his own hands. 

“C’mon over here,” Tony said, placing his hand on Bucky’s upper shoulder and pulling slightly so he’d roll over to face him. 

“That’s it, no judgment okay?” he said, patting his lap and nodded for Bucky to move there. And he did. 

Thank god. 

Bucky placed his head on Tony’s lap, hovering it there at first but Tony brought his hand up to Bucky’s head and encouraged him to relax. Tony looked down at the man on his lap. Curled in on himself, small as he could go, and tears cascading silently down his face. 

“You’re okay. You’re safe. We’re all safe.” Tony didn’t know when it happened but next thing he realized, he was running his hand through Bucky’s hair softly. It was fluffy despite the layer of sweat that coated it once again. He’d cut it short again after Wakanda, but not the same as before the war. They stayed that way for a while, Bucky still crying although it was only a passing tear here and there now. 

“You okay?” Tony said gently, not wanting to disrupt the progress made. 

“Better. Everything hurts. Breathing sucks,” Bucky said, never moving from his place on Tony’s lap. 

“I know. I’m sorry about it, all of it. We’ll have to get Dr. Cho and Banner to mix you up some meds to keep on hand like they did for Steve and Peter. And Steve will be back in a few days, too.” Bucky nodded in response, pausing to think before speaking. 

“You don’t have to... You could leave. I’ll be fine.”

“I know. But I’m good. That is if you’re okay with it.”

“Yeah.”

So, they stayed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I'm posting so I hope it's decent. Please leave some feedback, good or bad, to help me out in the future. Maybe drop a request sometime because being original is hard, hence why I stuck with a popular trope for this.


End file.
